


If Only

by Lizardbeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Martouf plan a secret rendezvous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Her dad hands her the note in the briefing room before any of the others arrive. He knows and he's amused - Sam's glad for both things, even though she feels like a teenager again as she turns her back to read it.

She recognizes the handwriting of the six Gate symbols and she's smiling before she even reads the message itself, "Noon, SGC time, tomorrow." She folds the note again and tucks it into her pants pocket, already plotting how she can get off-world.

The plan comes off without a hitch and she steps through the Alpha Site gate onto 3PX832 for an hour of "research." He's standing there, beside the DHD. When he recognizes her, his smile is wide and bright enough to warm her all the way through. His brown Tok'ra uniform still pings her as a little odd, since she was so used to him in their desert camo, but it looks better on him. Tidier. And it's a lot simpler to take off. The brown makes his eyes seem more blue, exactly the color of the sky above them.

When she thinks about how close she came to losing him - them - it can make her feel cold. But then, she also knows that without that moment when he died in her arms, she might never have realized her feelings were her own and so strong. She was so, so lucky to get him back. She has her mission, and he has his, and the Tok'ra/Tau'ri Alliance is shaky at best. So their time together is stolen and measured in minutes and hours, not days, but that makes their time all the more precious.

"Sam, I'm glad you're here. Did you have any trouble?"

"No, Teal'c's running interference at the Alpha site," she answers with a chuckle. Teal'c has always aided their secret, and Sam doesn't know if he does it because he's really a big ole softy, which he is, or because helping them is also thumbing his nose at the Tok'ra council, but either way, he's her most trusted ally. "But I can't stay long."

"Neither can we," Martouf takes her hands and tugs her close. "We leave tonight for a long-term infiltration assignment. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Disappointment curdles in her stomach and she leans against him, with a sigh. She wishes she can ask him to come to Earth, but Lantash would never be comfortable there. "Just come back," she says. "Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid."

He holds her against him and kisses her hair. "We'll miss you," he murmurs. "You stay safe too."

She breathes in deeply, hoping that she could memorize his scent. "I will. And... if you're pretending to be a Goa'uld, and SG-1 ends up your prisoners, order me to come serve you," she suggests with a wicked smile, hands clasping his waist as she rises on her toes to press against him, with deliberation. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" his voice is a little husky, almost as if Lantash has taken over. The look on his face makes her aware of every inch of her own skin, and her heart's suddenly racing.

"Anything." The whisper barely makes it out of her mouth, before their lips are touching and his fingers are under her shirt. They have no time to waste.


End file.
